Pájaro Azul
by Hanakohime96
Summary: ¿Acaso este era el destino que le toco? ¿No hay manera de evitarlo? Si un día despiertas y desconoces el mundo abre tus alas y vuela lejos, deshazte de la jaula que te quita tu libertad y no vuelvas a mirar hacia atrás.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

El cabello oscuro cayó al suelo gracias a su propio peso, el hombre dejó las tijeras a un lado mientras dos mujeres tomaron suavemente a la joven para llevarla frente al público.

Ino apretó los puños, ver a su amiga sufriendo le dolía, quería parar todo, pero sabía que nadie podría parar al Clan Hyuga. Frente a ella, sobre una tarima y arrodillada, Hinata se encontraba, con una seriedad que sorprendió a sus compañeros.

Naruto, como nuevo líder de su clan, el gran héroe de Konoha y próximo a ser Hokage, solo apretó los dientes cuando un hombre que se había presentado como parte del Concejo Hyuga, la tomo de los brazos para atárselos con un hilo impregnado en cackra.

Tsunade le hizo unas señas a su grupo, todos ya estaban preparados para acudir a la ojiluna justo cuando todo empezara. Los odiaba, el Clan Hyuga no era más arcaico porque no tenía tiempo.

Miró a su alumna, la pelirosa no había dejado de llorar desde que se enteró lo que le harían, y por eso mismo exigió ser quien la ayudara.

Dos mujeres se pusieron una de cada lado de Hinata, para tomarle de los hombros y obligarla a quedarse arrodillada, el hombre que la había atado la tomo del cabello con una mano, tirándole la cabeza para atrás, y con la otra, le corrió el flequillo para posar su mano.

Hinata quería llorar. Pero ya no podía. Había llorado tanto tiempo que sentía que ya no tenía lágrimas, sentía tanto dolor, tanta ira, estaba enojada de no poder demostrarlo, quería matar a Satoshi, quería matar al concejo, quería matar a su padre por permitir que le hicieran esto, quería terminar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Escuchar el llanto de Kiba le estrujaba el pecho, y aun recordaba las palabras de Shino por la noche, aun sentía los abrazos de Ino y Kurenai, y recordaba con gracia los intentos de buscar una forma de salir de esto de Shikamaru y Tenten.

Pero Lee tenía razón, no había forma.

No había manera de escapar de las leyes de un Clan tan antiguo como el suyo.

Un dolor se instaló en su frente, ardía, sentía que se le partiría la cabeza en dos, el chackra azul se adentraba en cada neurona.

Hanabi cerró los ojos con fuerza, su hermana, su linda hermana mayor moriría en manos de su propia sangre, su querida hermana mayor haría todo por salvarla.

Y ella, siendo declarada una de las más fuertes dentro de la rama principal, no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba acatar las órdenes y ver como Hinata aguantaba sus gritos de dolor.

Sakura se apresuró a Hinata justo cuando esta se desvaneció, pero un Hyuga le cerró el paso, al ver que ella volvió a intentar, se le acercaron tres más. Ella no tenía ningún derecho ahí, ni siquiera Kakashi, quien miraba todo desde un lugar…privilegiado, según los Hyugas, claro.

Satoshi no soltó la frente de la antigua heredera a pesar de que ella ya estaba literalmente con la frente en el suelo, el líder del Clan le cerró dos puntos del brazo, al parecer, se había excedido un poco.

Frente a los líderes de todos los clanes importantes de la Aldea, se encontraba Hinata Hyuga en el suelo, de sus ojos, oídos y boca salía sangre y una estela brillosa adornaba su frente.  
El sello estaba terminado. Hinata ahora era de la rama secundaria.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno acomodó las cortas hebras de cabello oscuro sobre la almohada. La Hyuga no se movía, le habían inducido un coma.

Miró a su maestra, del otro lado de la cama de Hinata, la rubia no dejaba de mirarla seriamente o más bien, miraba el sello en la frente de la chica.

—Necesito que ella sea tu prioridad, y no pongas excusas.

—¡No iba a hacerlo! —Casi le grito Sakura— De todas formas, tomaré la culpa en esto, yo me haré cargo de ella…pero necesito que saques a los Hyugas de la sala de espera. No puedo trabajar sabiendo que tienen los ojos en ella.

—Son de la rama secundaria…Están todos muy preocupados por ella.

—Creen que morirá, ¿Verdad?

La pelirosa miró a Hinata, su rostro era tranquilo pero estaba lo suficientemente pálida para demostrar que no estaba bien de salud.

—Muchos niños mueren durante el sellado, y realmente solo hay otro caso de sellado de un adulto —La rubia se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, con los codos sobre esta— Paso hace casi 500 años, cuando el sellado estaba en sus primeros años y no estoy segura de que haya registros.

— Entonces hay muy pocas posibilidades de que ella viva…Hinata no se merece todo esto, ella siemore fue…tan buena, es una buena amiga, se alejó de Naruto solo para vernos felices y yo ni siquiera puedo salvarla ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

La mujer se levantó y rodeando la cama la tomo del hombro, zarandeándola en el proceso.

—Sakura, esto no es tu culpa, no hay nada que podrías hacer, los clanes funcionan así, sobre todo los Hyugas, ellos se manejan de esta forma, y Hinata lo sabía, sabía que no podría escapar de esta, ella me lo dijo, según ella, este era su destino.

La pelirosa asintió en silencio, su maestra tenía razón, así era su clan, lo único que podía hacer ahora era mover cielo y tierra para ayudar a su amiga.

.

.

.

Naruto gruño al ver al patriarca Hyuga dar la vuelta en el pasillo, con él, venían al menos diez hombres de ojos blancos.

Ino se paró en su lugar con ayuda de Sai.

— Hiashi-sama —Dijo con la voz más soberbia que sabía hacer.

El hombre la miro de arriba abajo con seriedad, la rubia atino a tomarse con fuerza su gran vientre.

—Yamanaka-sama —Dijo el líder, los demás Hyugas hicieron una reverencia, luego volteo a ver al resto de las personas en la sala de espera, estos no demostraban ningún tipo de respeto, sobre todo el Kyubi, que no dejaba de mirarlo—¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki?

El rubio se levantó de su lugar a pesar de la insistencia de Tenten a que se quede sentado.

— Usted es el que no debería estar aquí ¿Se da cuenta de lo que le está haciendo a su hija?

— No eres nadie para decirme que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con ella, ella es adulta y tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿De qué actos habla? Hinata no ha hecho nada malo —La voz cansada pero firme de Shikamaru resonó en el pasillo— Que quede claro, el Clan Nara está tomando cartas en el asunto.

—¿Me está amenazando, Nara-sama?

— No, le está informando -Chouji lo miro seriamente.

— Sus clanes no son nada la lado del mío —El hombre dio la vuelta y los miró por sobre su hombro— ¿Acaso quieren iniciar una guerra civil?

Ino apretó los puños y se dirigió a paso firme hacia el hombre.

—Retírese ahora, o me encargaré de esparcir por todas las aldeas todo lo que le hizo a Hina-chan y le aseguro que hablando de alianzas, ustedes nunca más podrán formar parte de una.

Hiashi activo el Byakugan pero se desactivo mientras abría los ojos por la sorpresa, sus facciones se suavizaron y Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación de Hinata.

.

.

.

Los labios de la rubia se movían rápidamente, pero ella no escuchaba nada.

Sus ojos le pesaban enormemente, quería volver a dormir, pero esta vez sin pesadillas ni dolor. La mano de la mujer se acercó a su rostro y con una linterna le miró los ojos.  
Sintió un golpe fuerte y una pelirosa se acercó rápidamente, sus labios también se movían rápido, pero para la otra mujer. Le tomo un brazo y le clavo una aguja, por suerte no lo sintió, pero fue horrible de ver.

Esas mujeres estuvieron con ella un tiempo que pareció eterno y luego ambas salieron, dejando a un chico en su lugar, el no movía la boca pero si la miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes la hipnotizaron y logró volver a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Tsunade despidió al líder del Clan Hyuga no sin antes dejarle en claro que no tenía permiso de volver a entrar al hospital mientras su hija se encontrara en el establecimiento.

Sorprendentemente, él no se había negado, aunque otro hombre de la rama principal si demostró su descontento tratando se golpearla. Iluso.  
Fuera de su oficina se encontraba Kiba Inuzuka, que al ver a Hiashi no solo no trato de golpearlo, sino que opto por ignorarlo monumentalmente. El hombre no supo cómo tomarlo ya que su clan junto con el Aburame tenían una alianza.

Kiba entró sin pedir permiso a la oficina y se desplomo en la silla frente al escritorio de la doctora.

La rubia lo imito y tomó la carpeta que este le tendía.

—Esta es nuestra decisión respecto a Hinata y su clan, junto con el Clan Aburame y el Clan Nara estamos buscando aliados, estoy seguro de que el Clan Yamanaka y Akimichi estará teniendo reuniones esta noche, usted es la última Senju, vine aquí para saber si quiere participar de la reunión entre los clanes de menores miembros.

Tsunade abrió la carpeta y vio folios por clanes y miembros, aparentemente los hombres del quipo ocho se estaban encargado de todo lo necesario para ayudar a su amiga.

—No voy a leer todo esto—Dijo dejando la carpeta a un lado—Mira, voy a ir, dalo por hecho, pero te advierto que esto va a ser difícil…el clan Hyuga debe tener todo preparado.

—Nosotros también estamos preparados.

.

.

.

Un golpe en su puerta lo despertó, miró la hora, las siete de la mañana, de todas formas, ya debía despertar.

Se desperezó y luego de ponerse ropa se dirigió a la puerta, en ella estaba uno de sus ex compañeros, un Aburame.

—Sasuke —Le dijo el chico. Él lo dejó pasar.

—Aburame, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Vengo a invitarte a una reunión de clanes.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba.

—Nunca creí que un Aburame pudiese bromear, ¿Te mando Kakashi? ¿Hay misión?

Shino tronó los dedos y de su morral saco una carpeta gruesa.

—Al menos, mírala.

Sasuke Uchiha tomo lo que él le tendía y la ojeo, dentro había datos de clanes, miembros y firmas.

—Bien, ¿y qué quieres que haga con esto?

—No debes estas enterado, pero estamos armando una alianza contra el clan Hyuga.

La carcajada del pelinegro desconcertó un poco a Shino, que más que sentirse intrigado, logró sentirse incómodo.

—Son el clan más fuerte de la hoja, no hay forma de ir contra ellos y no creo que mi estúpida firma ayude en algo.

—Escúchame Sasuke, no sé si recuerdas a Hinata, fuimos juntos a la academia, es mi compañera de equipo, y ayer en la noche fue sellada, debes saber, que el sello se impone al nacer, y muchos mueren, ella está viva pero decidimos ir contra quienes decidieron el sellado.

—¿Y por qué la sellaron ahora y no antes?

—Ella es-era la heredera, por derecho ella no debía ser sellada, pero unos…acontecimientos la orillaron a que eligiera entre ser sellada o mandar a sellar a su hermana menor, ya sabemos lo que eligió.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se oscurecieron aún más y Shino asintió quedamente cuando este lo invito a sentarse para comenzar a leer la carpeta.

.

.

.

—Hola Hina-chan —La rubia le habló a su amiga al entrar, la ojiluna la miro pero no le devolvió el saludo— Me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, que estas viva —La mujer se sentó con algo de dificultad en la pequeña silla al lado de su cama— Inojin y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, y Sai, y todos en realidad, Naruto está muy enojado, y Tenten no para de llorar —Hinata desvió sus ojos de su rostro para mirar por la ventana, el sol le estaba molestando—Tu padre estuvo aquí, él está raro, estamos haciendo lo posible para descubrir que está pasando. Te ayudaremos, los chicos, bueno, todos, nos estamos aliando, queremos que estés bien, te necesitamos también ahí.

Hinata carraspeo, le dolía mucho la garganta, la rubia la miro con preocupación, creyó que comenzaría a toser.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién que? -Dijo la mujer sonriéndole mientras le acomodaba el cabello sobre la almohada.

—¿Quién eres?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

Hinata Hyuga era su nombre, aunque todas las enfermeras le decían Hina-chan.

Todas la sonreían y la trataban con mucho cariño, le acariciaban el pelo mientras le contaban cuantos de sus amigos la esperaban, cuanto habían llorado y como todos deseaban que mejorara.

Hinata veía la cara de preocupación de la doctora a cargo de ella, Tsunade-sama le decían. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, y los enfermeros la respetaban mucho.

—Ella está bien, fue un pico de estrés —Dijo un hombre entrando, sus ojos verdes se desviaron para ver a los ojos a la mujer en la cama— Dice que más tarde quiere volver a hablar con ella.

—Procura darle la medicina correspondiente, yo me encargaré de Ino

El hombre asintió y Tsunade se retiró de la habitación.

—H-hola Hinata-sama, ahora que puede escucharme, me presentaré -Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Mi nombre es Haruka, seré su enfermero mientras este en este piso, mientras Tsunade-sama o Sakura-sama no se encuentren, yo me encargaré de usted.

Hinata trató de asentir, le dolía hasta para mover el cuello. De la garganta le salió un graznido vergonzoso al intentar hablar, le quemaba.

—Debes sentir mucho dolor, escuche, ¿Puedes pestañar una vez para decir si y dos para decir no?

Ella pestañeo una vez.

— Voy a hacerte unas preguntas…—La mujer pestañeo una vez—¿Tu nombre es Hinata, verdad?

Otro pestañeo.

—¿Recuerdas algo antes de despertar aquí?

Dos pestañeos.

—¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

Un pestañeo y uno interrumpido por una puntada en la cabeza.

Quiso tomar su frente pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Busco los ojos del hombre y estos examinaban la maquina a su lado.

Hinata comenzó a desesperarse.

Sus brazos no le hacían caso, sus piernas estaban quietas bajo la sabana.

Quería gritar, pero su voz salía rota.

—Tranquilícese, Hinata-sama —El hombre la tomó de los hombros con una mano—La voy a dejar descansar, hasta mañana —Una aguja entro en la vía y ella sintió paz en su nuca.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha odiaba las multitudes, sobre todos las que lo veían con desprecio.

Su mirada se encontró con la del líder Nara, quien hablaba con un grupo de shinobis. En su camino hacia a él se encontró con el rubio, quien en vez de preguntarle que hacía ahí, se alegró de que saliera de su departamento.

Tsunade apareció con pasos fuertes, todos voltearon a verla y ella se dirigió a la tarima improvisada, la siguieron Sakura e Ino, ambas llevando unos folios gruesos en brazos.

Sasuke imito a Naruto cuando se sentó en el suelo, al igual que todos los miembros de la reunión.

El pelinegro pudo ver a muchos líderes de clanes con su debido consejo, no pudo evitar sentirse solo en la reunión, aunque le duró poco.

— Lamento haber llamado una reunión de imprevisto —Dijo la mujer con voz fuerte—Si están aquí es porque están al tanto de las actividades que el Clan Hyuga está llevando a cabo.

Sakura se acercó a la mujer y le dio su carpeta.

—Como todos sabemos —Prosiguió— los Consejeros de la Hoja no tienen lugar en las decisiones privadas de los clanes, pero estas si pueden cambiar con el apoyo de los Clanes restantes de la Aldea. Si en esta sala hay alguien que no quiera formar parte de esta Alianza, luego de exponer nuestras razones, puede retirarse, la decisión no influirá en próximas reuniones.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Hemos recibido información secreta sobre el sello del pájaro enjaulado del clan Hyuga.

Naruto levantó la mano rápidamente, Tsunade rodó los ojos pero le dejo el lugar para hablar.

— ¿Es información confiable?

— Bueno, esta información fue dada directamente por Hanabi Hyuga.

.

.

.

Hanabi se arrodillo frente a la tumba de Neji, en el jardín principal del barrio Hyuga. Con el Byakugan escaneo la zona, estaba sola o al menos no la vigilaban de cerca.

— Neji-niisan —Dijo en voz alta— Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Hinata-neesan, lo juro. Acabo de hacer lo que sé que tu harías, ya no me importa nada. No tengo nada que perder, si acompaño a mi hermana o me voy contigo, no importa que pase, yo seré feliz.

Quito los girasoles secos y los cambio por unos nuevos, tal como haría Hinata y se alejó rápidamente luego de hacer una larga reverencia.

—Hanabi-chan —Una voz la hizo voltear rápidamente, ella no había oído nada.

—- Hokage-sama —Su voz no dejaba ver ningún sobre salto, pero Kakashi rio al sentir su respiración— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—La mande a buscar y no se presentó, creí que había ocurrido algo.

—No ha pasado nada, sé lo que trata de hacer, pero no debe meterse en los problemas de clanes.

— Ciertamente, prefiero seguir su ejemplo.

.

.

.

Un grito sobresaltó a Sakura y la hizo llegar corriendo a la habitación de la Hyuga, esta se encontraba tiesa en su cama, pero gritando como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras dormía.

—Hinata…Hina… ¡Hinata!

Sus ojos blancos le dieron miedo, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y las venas de sus ojos estaban oscuras.

— Soy Sakura, ¡Mírame! todo va a estar bien Hina.

Los ojos verdes de la doctora hicieron tranquilizar a Hinata, la chica vio como otra jeringa se acercó a su mano y cerró los ojos sabiendo que de todas formas iba a dormirse.

.

.

.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer desde mi lugar verdad?

El hombre enmascarado del otro lado de la pantalla negro con pesadez.

—Quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase, tiene a Suna de su lado —El Kazekage tomó la carpeta que su hermana mayor le tendía— Tenemos las firmas de los líderes de los clanes principales, se las mandaré con un escuadrón esta misma noche.

Gaara se estiro en su silla al cortar comunicación con Kakashi, frente a él, sus hermanos estaban serios en su lugar.

Los tres eran lo suficientemente cercanos a Hinata como para saber que necesitaría ayuda para salir de lo que se le avecinaba.

.

.

.

Ino tomó asiento en el sillón sin ser realmente invitada, frente a ella, Sasuke suspiró.

—Voy a ser directa, los Jutsus de mi clan no funcionaron con Hinata —Tomándose el vientre de seis meses prosiguió— Eres la última esperanza fuera de los métodos ordinarios.

— ¿Quieres que use el Sharingan y Rinnegan con ella? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que puede generarle?

—¿Qué clases de consecuencias? Sasuke, ella perdió la memoria y esta cuadripléjica.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **Flemy Speeddraw, Windyl0327, MikaSyo y Shiro5580**


End file.
